


Falling Into You

by i_would_live_for_tony_stark21



Series: Arc Reactor Magic Ficlets [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dragons, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, POV Loki (Marvel), Pining, Post-Iron Man 2, Pre-Slash, Pre-Thor (2011), Quests, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-07-21 03:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_would_live_for_tony_stark21/pseuds/i_would_live_for_tony_stark21
Summary: After a close escape from a dragon, Loki finally gets tired of bending over backwards to save Thor and his ungrateful friends on quests. He creates a spell that will take him to a place where Thor would be least likely to find him and ends up falling into Midgard’s sky, crashing into a flying Iron Man.





	1. Chapter 1

Loki was exhausted. They had set up camp for the night and were gathered around a fire, the rest of his party drinking and loudly boasting. Thor roared, “The dragon flung me off the mountain, as if that would keep me away from battle!” Thor’s friends laughed heartily at that and tried to one up each other. Loki’s brows furrowed in annoyance. 

He would cast a spell to render Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three mute for some well-deserved peace and quiet, but he was essentially drained of his magic. It wasn’t worth it for Loki to waste any more of his energy on those fools. As Volstagg let out a particularly disgusting belch to raucous laughter, Loki closed his eyes and relived the memories of the day. 

Thor had gotten it into his head that stealing from the most ancient dragon in the region was a feat worthy of Asgard’s mightiest and off they had gone. There was no plan as always and Thor hadn’t been deterred by the surrounding farmers’ worried looks as they traversed the fields on the route to a massive snow-covered mountain. They had refused to use illusions to cloak themselves and made themselves immediately known at the entrance to the dragon’s lair. They hadn’t counted on the dragon being as large as Asgard’s Great Hall. 

The dragon had not been pleased by the intrusion to say the least. As Thor and the others ineffectively struck at the dragon and barely dodged fiery breaths, Loki had quickly slipped into the lair using the shadows to hide him and illusions paired with magical blasts to distract the dragon from his entry deeper and deeper into the dragon’s home. Loki found a large treasure room. He grabbed the closest treasure, a shiny sword, and sighed in relief. Maybe the others would be convinced to retreat, given that they had technically completed the objective of the quest.

He quickly teleported back to the entrance of the lair near minutes later to find Thor nowhere in sight and witness Sif get her nose broken by the dragon’s tail. Volstagg was on fire and trying unsuccessfully to stifle it with the snow on the mountain. Hogun was doing his best to distract the dragon’s head and Sif was keeping its tail occupied. Loki quickly saw why, Fandral had been stepped on and was weakly trying to drag himself away from the fight. Thor suddenly flew back from somewhere off in the distance and struck the dragon from behind with a mighty lightning blast from Mjolnir. 

Loki jumped into action, casting a spell to suck the oxygen away from the large flames to finally extinguish Volstagg. He teleported Fandral to safety and healed the worst of his injuries. He waved the sword at the others and they finally got the message to retreat. Regrettably, the dragon had seen their prize as well and roared angrily, sending a fiery blaze directly at them. Loki instinctively created a thick barrier of ice so cold it dropped the air temperature several degrees. The barrier held against the flames and allowed them some precious time to start going down the narrow mountain path. He constructed a convincing illusion of another dragon and stayed at the entrance to the lair to maintain it, allowing the others to escape unharmed. When he was satisfied that they were far enough, he used the last of his energy to transport himself to the base of the mountain. He collapsed at the bottom and a few minutes later, Thor and the others found him. They bodily pulled him to his feet and they had ran as far as they could, finally settling in the middle of a thick forest where they had set up camp. 

He reopened his eyes, looking at the unruly group. That quest could not have gone more disastrously if they had tried and yet they were making light of it. They had nearly died today. Fandral had had nearly all of his ribs shattered and Sif still had dried blood in her hair. If Thor hadn’t half carried half dragged him, Loki himself wouldn’t have been able to go any further than the base of the mountain. And what thanks did he get? The fools were all comparing their foolhardy feats. 

Loki irritably left the fire, ignoring Thor’s pleas to stay, as he set up his tent. Luckily, he would never have to do today again. Tomorrow would be another day.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki didn’t know what he was thinking, he should have left Thor’s merry band of idiots as soon as they were out of danger. He groaned at his disrupted sleep as the sounds of battle and roars of bilgesnipe grew louder from outside of his tent. Tomorrow was indeed another day, but it was like a bilgesnipe’s wet dream, undoubtedly unpleasant. 

He finally roused properly, vanishing his bedding and tent to see Asgard's greatest warriors fighting a large pack of the creatures, whooping with glee. 

Did they really need to disturb the creatures of the forest the dawn after a great battle? Loki decided he had had enough and concentrated on a spell that would take him far away from Thor and his brainless whims. He heard Fandral calling out to him to lend a hand with the skirmish. Had they lent a hand yesterday? He ignored the calls and revised his spell to transport himself to the place in the Nine Realms where Thor would be least likely to find him. 

He heard Sif shout a warning and without looking teleported himself onto the branch of the tree his tent had been under, hearing a loud crash that made the tree shake. He felt bad for the tree. It, like him, hadn’t done anything wrong to merit being charged at by a bilgesnipe. 

Loki further adjusted the spell. The place where Thor would be least likely to find him and least able to get him to return with them. He opened his eyes and waved goodbye before activating the spell. The last thing he saw was Thor’s shocked face as he disappeared to lands unknown. 

The spell threw him up into the sky. He cheered as he took in the sight of only one sun and one moon. Loki had successfully escaped. His delight was short-lived as he realized he had started a dizzying descent. Before he could even attempt to slow his fall, he crashed into a flying red metal object. Aforementioned object let out a groan. Ah, a metal armor then. With a person inside. 

He and the armored person tumbled through the air, nearly crashing into one of the many tall rectangular buildings surrounding them. While they were spinning Loki managed to glimpse the top of one of these buildings and resolved to teleport them both there. 

He put his hand around the waist of the metal man and transported them to the roof of the building. Loki quickly let go of the man and bowed his head, “I apologize for knocking you out of the air. I was in quite a hurry to get off my realm.”

Loki finally got a better look at the suit now that they weren’t in imminent danger. It was red and gold and solidly built, encompassing every inch of the mortal. It had a glowing blue energy source in the chest and matching glowing eyes on an expressionless face. The gold faceplate with glowing blue eyes lifted up to reveal a mortal with assessing brown eyes and a well-manicured brown mustache and goatee. He was on Midgard! Excellent. There was a greater chance of Jotunheim burning with the flames of Musphelheim than of Thor finding him here.

The Midgardian asked, “Where did you come from? You fell onto me out of nowhere. And just for the record, you didn’t knock me out of the air. You knocked me off my flight path, sure, but I wasn’t helpless.” He looked Loki up and down. “You don’t seem like you’re from here. See I use my gauntlets to fly. I didn’t go back to flying because you were too close and I didn’t want to accidentally burn you. But thank you for teleporting us to safety anyways. How did you do that? Are you a mutant?”

Loki was very intrigued. He hadn’t known Midgardians had advanced enough to fly in suits of armor and he wanted to see more of the metal man in action. Additionally, the Midgardian was very easy on the eyes and definitely cultured. This Midgardian was clearly curious as evidenced by all of his questions. While Loki was more than capable of surveilling and blending in to a new land, he didn’t want to. He could have landed anywhere on Midgard but the spell had brought him crashing into the mortal. The Norns had brought them together and it was only natural to figure out why. It was funny, Loki was as curious about the Midgardian as the Midgardian was about him.

Loki responded, “I came from deep within the forests of Asgard. I am a mage. I cast a spell to escape and that brought me here to Midgard. Unfortunately, the spell opened up in the sky and set me on a direct collision course with you. I can teleport and create all manners of spells.”

And with that Loki created a small blue flame in the palm of his hand that matched the glowing blue on the Midgardian’s chest. 

“Woah!” the Midgardian exclaimed appreciatively. 

“Would you like to hold it?”

“YES.”

Loki gently transferred the flame to the man’s armored hand and watched him as he looked on it in wonder. The Midgardian transferred it from hand to hand, carefully observing it, and looked delighted that it hadn’t vanished. He then tried to extinguish it and when he couldn’t, beamed at Loki. 

The man’s response made Loki’s breath catch in his throat. Loki couldn’t remember the last time somebody had responded to his magic so positively. In fact, he couldn’t remember the last time someone had looked at him like that, in awe and unadulterated delight. Loki quickly regained his composure and smiled back before vanishing the flame. Loki was definitely curious about someone who was so captivated by magic. And if he simply wanted to spend more time with the Midgardian that looked at him like the sun, well no one else had to know.

“Where’s Asgard?”

“It is one of Nine Realms. It is a land of great warriors that live for centuries”

“Wow. So, you’re really not from here. That explains the Shakespearean outfit, I guess.” The Midgardian responded, seemingly lost in thought. 

He noticed the man had examined the flame methodically. He was a fellow scholar and Loki decided to leverage that. “I’m afraid I haven’t been to Midgard in centuries. I’m a bit out of my depth here. Would you mind showing me around and in return I can show you some more magic?”

“I would love to study your magic. But, I almost forgot, you mentioned you were escaping. I’m more than capable of defending myself,” he said gesturing at the suit. “And you seem incredibly capable with your magic. But it’s good to know what we’re dealing with. After all, whatever it was did make you run away all the way to Earth.”

Loki kept himself from frowning. He was hoping the Midgardian would overlook that. But he was as perceptive as Loki was. The truth made him seem petty and childish but centuries after centuries of misadventures had grated on his nerves. The Midgardian wouldn’t understand the complexity of Loki’s position in Asgard. Just because he was a prince didn’t mean he was favored or treated the same as Thor.

Loki decided on a half-truth, “I was escaping a group of fools that always relied on my magic to get them out of problems of their own making. They would never listen to my advice and their last misadventure nearly got us all killed. Stealing from a dragon, honestly.”

The Midgardian listened intently, nodding in understanding, and raised his eyebrows in surprise at the last statement. “That’s horrible. I’m glad you got away but I’m still a bit confused. Why didn’t you leave before? It didn’t seem like they were forcing you to stay.”

“The leader of the fools is the crown prince of Asgard. It was traitorous to abandon them. That’s why I traveled all the way here to your Midgard. But don’t worry, in my spell I’ve made it so they’ll have a difficult time finding me. I do not wish to bring any danger to Midgard. Simply to live here and exist without having any expectations or duties thrust upon me.” The Midgardian smiled again and Loki found himself reflexively smiling back.

“I see. Well in that case, come on inside. You can stay with me, I have more than enough space. I can show you the ropes and you can explain your magic. Sorry for all the questions, I’ve just had a lot of problems with people lying and trying to manipulate me. But you have no reason to, right? You’re from an entirely different planet and you don’t have something horrible chasing you that will eventually come bite me in the ass.” 

Loki felt a slight pang of guilt at that but pushed it down. He wasn’t entirely being untruthful. He was just omitting some parts of the truth. Sure, he was selfish and using the Midgardian to make his time here easier and more enjoyable. But he wasn’t trying to harm the inquisitive Midgardian and hopefully they would both satisfy each other’s curiosity.

The Midgardian continued, “Oh of course, where are my manners. I’m Tony Stark, head of Stark Industries, inventor, billionaire, philanthropist, and as you can see Iron Man.”

“It’s an honor to meet you Tony. I’m Loki Liesmith, mage and warrior of Asgard. Inside?”

“You did know this was my tower when you teleported us here?”

Loki shook his head no. Tony chortled at that. “Your magic seems pretty smart then.”

Loki followed him into the building. It was called Stark Tower apparently and had the name plastered at the top, feet away from where they had teleported. Loki hadn’t noticed, they had been pinwheeling at too great of a velocity for him to focus on anything other than teleporting. Loki didn’t believe it was a coincidence. For some reason, his magic had taken him directly to Tony Stark twice and seemed insistent that he remain there. When he had time, Loki would have to investigate further. Miscast spells were serious business and tended to have disastrous effects. He hadn’t created a spell to take him to a person. 

On a balcony a few floors below the roof, Loki took the time to admire the landscape. Stark Tower had a brilliant view of the city. Tony had called the tall buildings skyscrapers and like their namesake they filled every available inch of sky in the city. They were diverse in color and shape, a refreshing change from the uniform grandiose architecture of Asgard. His attention was pulled away from the view when Tony’s suit started being smoothly disassembled by a series of machines embedded in the floor of the balcony. 

“Welcome to New York City, Loki. Impressive right?” Tony asked smugly smiling and gesturing at the view. 

Loki made direct eye contact with Tony and replied, “Absolutely.”

Tony ducked his head bashfully and came to stand next to Loki at the edge of the balcony, pointing out and naming different Midgardian inventions. Midgardians had truly advanced in their means of transportation. They had flying metal machines called planes and helicopters and metal contraptions that drove on the ground called cars. Loki was a bit surprised to find that there was only one of the Iron Man suit. The spell had purposefully catapulted him into the mortal then, he just couldn’t figure out why. 

Loki learned that Tony had created it from scratch and nobody else had been able to match his intellect. In fact, Tony had created numerous devices others hadn’t been able to adequately reproduce. Starkpads and Starkphones. Sustainable energy. An artificial intelligence with more wit and personality than most Asgardians. 

After Tony and Jarvis gave him a basic overview of how Midgard worked, Tony grabbed his hand and practically dragged him to a workshop. Minutes later, he had grabbed Tony’s hand back, startled when the elevator began descending. He did his best to ignore the implications of his actions as they entered Tony’s lab and it was Loki’s turn to look around in awe at the various projects in different stages of completion. 

JARVIS pulled up illusions that Tony manipulated in the air and Loki was shocked all over again. It didn’t feel like his magic, but he supposed it was a type of magic as well. 

His hand passed through what looked like schematics for the suit and Tony laughed cheerfully at his reaction. 

Tony explained that they were holograms and made of light and soon they found themselves in an engaging discussion of the various pieces of technology that littered Tony’s lab. 

Soon, he was demonstrating various spells as JARVIS scanned him and Tony excitedly adjusted the scans and looked over the data. When they broke for dinner a few hours later, Loki was exhilarated. He was so unused to the attention that after hours of undivided focus on him he felt like he was world walking. This must be what Thor felt like everyday. 

As they ate a savory bread with sauce that Tony had called pizza, Tony asked, “So, dragons?”

And Loki launched into a discussion of the various residents of the Nine Realms and where all he had traveled. JARVIS had even joined in and brought up Midgardian legends of Asgard. Some details were hilariously wrong and other stories were completely fabricated but Loki spent hours confirming or denying them. Tony and Loki had laughed themselves to tears after Loki had confirmed the story of Thor dressing up in a wedding gown to regain Mjolnir. Tony then suggested they watch a movie. It was a children’s film about lions and other animals but Loki found himself enjoying it. 

Before the movie had ended, Tony had fallen asleep on Loki’s shoulder and Loki didn’t have the heart to disrupt him. He had JARVIS turn off the movie and then thought back to when he cast the spell. It seemed an eternity away even though it had only been that morning. 

The place where Thor would be least likely to find him and least able to get him to return with them. The actual spell didn’t have anything wrong with it, but he remembered the situation when he cast it. His emotions were running high and that must have made the spell labile. It wasn’t ideal but at least the spell wouldn’t backfire on him.

He sighed. He didn’t regret the spell. Without it, he wouldn’t have met Tony and even though he had only known for a day, he felt the beginnings of a true friendship. And sure, Tony was handsome and Loki was very attracted to him but he hoped it would pass. It wouldn’t do to fall head over heels for a person that paid any attention to him. Loki knew that from past experience. Others in Asgard had done that to curry favor with the royal family. And one memorable maiden had actually fake doted on him for months in a misguided attempt to get Thor to notice her. Loki hadn’t been pleased with that when he found out but Frigga had been outright furious. Her entire family’s reputation had been besmirched and Loki had last heard that she had moved to Alfheim to start over. 

He looked over at Tony and smiled. He would aim for friendship for now but Norns, he hoped it could turn into something more. Tony didn’t even know he was a prince. That boded well right? And Tony had implied he had been manipulated too. Loki could see why. He was kind, charismatic, wealthy, powerful, intelligent, charming, and a hero as if all of that wasn’t enough. He leaned into Tony and hoped for the best as he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki woke up at an obscenely late time the next morning feeling exceptionally well rested. His stirring woke up Tony as well who shuffled off into the kitchen muttering about something called coffee. He soon returned with two steaming beverages and offered one to Loki. 

“So, have you ever been flying?”

Loki shook his head no and soon enough found himself in Iron Man’s arms, soaring through the sky. He whooped in delight as they wove through buildings and flew through the supports of a bridge. 

Back at the Tower, Tony donned a hat and some sunglasses and declared they were going sightseeing. 

“Is that your best attempt at a disguise? Just one well-placed gust of wind and your identity is revealed.” Loki teased while using his magic to knock the hat off Tony’s head. 

“HEY! I’m just trying to keep incognito or else we’ll be swarmed by fans, tourists, paparazzi, you name it.”

“Why didn’t you just say so, I’ll just cast a spell to divert attention from us. Nobody will be able to recognize you”

“You can do that?”

“It’s easier to ask what I can’t do. Much shorter list.”

They spent the rest of the day exploring the city, stopping for street food, ice cream, and whatever else Tony deemed necessary for Loki to try. 

It had been a good day and by the time they got back to the tower, Loki was exhausted. Tony showed him to a guest room on his floor and Loki embraced him, thanking him for housing and feeding him. Tony waved it off but looked pleased. Loki quickly drifted off into a peaceful sleep. 

He was abruptly woken up by JARVIS, who asked for assistance with Tony. Loki jumped up from the bed and immediately went to help. He followed the AI’s directions to Tony’s chambers and found Tony in the throes of a nightmare. Loki carefully shook him awake, reassuring him that he was okay, and that Loki wouldn’t let anyone hurt him. 

Tony slowly woke up and shook with fear. Loki held him and soothingly stroked his back until the tremors stopped. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Tony shook his head no so Loki just continued to hold him until he went back to sleep. 

The next morning Loki opened his personal pocket dimension and brewed some calming tea for Tony. Tony accepted it without complaint and then went down into his workshop. 

Loki spent the time learning more about Midgard using the Internet with JARVIS’s help. But he was distracted, he couldn’t get the image of Tony panicking out of his head. What could have happened to him to hurt him so much and rob his nights and days of happiness. 

Loki knew not to push but he also didn’t want Tony to think he was avoiding him. There had been an awkward space between them since that morning. With JARVIS’s help, he made some sandwiches and brought them down to Tony’s lab. 

As he set a sandwich down in front of Tony, a small robot with a long arm rolled up to him and appeared to look at him curiously. As he examined it back and gave it a friendly pet, two more robots wheeled out towards him and Loki greeted them as well. 

Tony finally spoke for the first time that day. “Loki, these are my bots Dum-E, U, and Butterfingers. Guys, this is Loki. Be nice to him. And Loki, don’t drink anything Dum-E makes you without checking with JARVIS first. He put motor oil in a smoothie once.”

Dum-E lifted his arm in response to being mentioned and wheeled over to a fire extinguisher, picking it up. Tony sighed fondly, “Yes, and they’re all helper bots. He might douse you with a fire extinguisher whether or not there’s a fire.”

Loki turned to Tony. “Your creations, they are like JARVIS, are they not? Intelligent beings.” 

Tony’s eyes softened, “Yeah, they’re AIs too. Most people can’t tell because they can’t talk but they definitely each have their own personalities.”

Loki continued asking Tony questions about the bots while eating his sandwich and soon Tony picked up and ate his sandwich without Loki prompting him. 

Loki already knew that Tony was highly intelligent and one of the greatest minds on Midgard but as the conversation continued, he learned that Tony was a child prodigy. Much like Loki, he was always being scrutinized by the public as he grew up. Midgard was worse than Asgard in that regard. There were people who made their living by invading the lives of the rich and powerful. 

Loki talked about his childhood as well. How the rest of Asgard viewed him and belittled everything he had done for the prince and indeed all of Asgard. Tony had been aghast at Asgard’s views. Tony vehemently argued that magic was powerful and not at all cheating or a sign of weakness. He scoffed at the patriarchal values and was shocked that such an advanced civilization had remained stagnant for centuries. Tony laughed at Loki’s antics to entertain himself and disrupt the extremely dull status quo with his pranks and mischief. 

Loki narrated their many misadventures and how frustrating Thor and his friends were. They had all been raised and schooled together but the other warriors were all loyal to Thor and Thor alone. And the most frustrating thing was that Thor wasn’t completely dull. He was intelligent and clever when he applied himself but that almost never happened because he was used to getting whatever he wanted without any difficulty, even in other realms. And he never faced any repercussions because Loki always managed to ameliorate everybody involved. 

Whenever they were sent on diplomatic missions, Loki did the lion’s share of the work. Loki paused at that point and made eye contact with Tony who was listening intently.

“What?” he inquired.

Loki remained silent, silently debating whether or not to tell Tony who he really was. He trusted Tony and JARVIS trusted him enough to take care of Tony at his most vulnerable despite their short time together. Since JARVIS was essentially his son, Loki knew that Tony genuinely valued having him in the Tower. 

Tony interrupted his inner discussion, “I get the feeling that Thor is more than just your prince. You get really worked up when you talk about him. Is he family?” 

Loki gave him a surprised look at that, then frowned, his gambit revealed. He was too comfortable in Tony’s home to have all his masks up. 

Tony continued, “It’s alright that you didn’t tell me before, I’m sure people walk on eggshells around you if they know you’re royalty. I can’t go anywhere without people trying to get my attention for personal gain.” 

Tony’s easy acceptance made his heart swell even though he wanted to scold him for being so forgiving. He remembered how Tony made offhanded comments about how nearly everybody in his life had deceived and hurt him and felt guilty that he was one of those people in his life that deceived him. Tony had such a big heart and it wasn’t fair that it always got hurt. 

Loki made his way over from the couch to Tony’s table and sat across from him before beginning, “You’re right of course. I have not been entirely honest with you. I am not just some random warrior of Asgard. I am Thor’s brother, also in line for the throne of Asgard. Everything else I’ve told you about myself is true. I really was escaping their foolishness and I’m tired of always saving Thor from himself. I promise I didn’t mean to lie to you. I wanted to figure out why my spell took me to you and once I met you, well, I just wanted to get to know you.” 

He took a fortifying sigh and let his eyes drift downwards before continuing, “I was purely selfish. I figured you’d either want nothing to do with me or everything to do with me for the wrong reasons if I told you I was a prince of Asgard when we met. In the past, people have always tried to get close to me in order to get closer to my brother Thor. He is the golden favored prince while I was horrible Loki the trickster and liar. Nobody on Asgard has wanted to spend time with me for the sake of spending time with me. You and JARVIS are the first people in centuries to do that even if it was based on lies. I should have said something before. I am truly sorry for being untruthful. I can leave if you no longer want me here.”

Loki was shocked when he felt Tony’s hand on his own and looked up immediately at kind brown eyes. “Loki. It’s okay, I understand. This doesn’t change anything. I love spending time with you. I can’t imagine being treated like that for your entire life. All of Asgard can go to hell for not seeing what a brilliant, skilled prince they have.”

Tony’s eyes were fiery with conviction and Loki held his gaze before making a split-second decision and leaning across the table to kiss Tony. 

Tony immediately responded, kissing back and bringing his hand up to Loki’s head. 

But then as quickly as it happened, Tony pulled away and Loki felt his heart plummet. 

“Loki, not that I regret any part of this but I’m damaged goods. You don’t want to get involved with me. My issues have issues.” 

Loki frowned and immediately argued, “If you’re talking about the nightmare—"

Tony continued talking over him, “I won’t ever give up being in the suit and I get hurt a lot. I’m reckless and downright infuriating. I throw myself into the work and I forget to eat and sleep.” 

Loki let out a frustrated sigh, ready to defend Tony against himself and reassure him of his attraction. 

But then Tony asked, “JARVIS hasn’t told you anything about why I’m Iron Man or how I got the arc reactor, right?”

Loki shook his head no. Within minutes of meeting him, Loki had sensed the pulsating blue energy on Tony’s chest, but he simply assumed he wore it for the suit. 

Tony recounted the horrifying tale of how he became Iron Man and all Loki wanted to do was make those responsible pay. He settled for closing the distance between them and simply embracing Tony. 

“You have suffered but all that pain has only made you stronger. You care so much and you see the best in everyone. You live so selflessly and give yourself away. Tony, I see you. And I want you. Star in the chest, Iron Man suit, and all. No one said I’m completely pleasant to be around either. In fact—”

This time Tony kissed him, forcefully at first then languidly. Loki felt the pleasant scratch of his facial hair as they continued kissing. He ran his fingers through Tony’s hair as Tony wrapped his arms around Loki’s waist, trying to get closer than they already were. Loki pulled away, stroking Tony’s face before trailing soft kisses down his neck and collar bone as Tony grasped his hair and ran his hand up and down his back. 

The rest of the week passed in much of the same manner. Soft affectionate moments in various parts of the Tower as they learned more about each other. 

When Loki learned about what SHIELD had done to Tony, he cast a spell to turn Natasha’s hair bright lime green and give Fury the feeling that he was being followed. When Tony found out, instead of being displeased as Loki expected, Tony was genuinely delighted. They spent hours watching video footage of the fallout that day. Tony was so happy that Loki made both spells last the rest of the week and JARVIS would interrupt whatever they were doing to show them the hilarious side effects as the SHIELD agents did their best to adjust to their new altered reality. 

Loki crafted spells to protect Tony and JARVIS and spent time studying Midgard and reading magical tomes as Tony worked on his suit and business. 

Loki created a location spell and found a hidden trove of old Stark Industries weapons and they went together to destroy it. Loki teleported them there undetected and they were able to send half the weapons up in a massive blaze before they were discovered. They were completely in sync in battle, throwing magical blasts and repulsor blasts in deadly synchrony at the men firing at them before destroying the remaining and teleporting back to the safety of Tony’s penthouse in Stark Tower. 

Tony had been exhilarated and Loki equally so to make him feel that way. Of course, that was when everything had to go to Hel. Tony had enthusiastically kissed him, the adrenaline of the battle still running through their veins, and Loki was reciprocating when he physically felt the Bifrost open onto Tony’s balcony. 

Loki immediately stood in front of Tony protectively as Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three stepped onto Midgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of explanation, the spell knew they would get together and that Loki would not want to return to Asgard full time after meeting Tony. Some more exposition because we know how much character development Thor has gone through over the years: The spell was completely successful, Thor never considered going to Midgard. They waited a few days, coming up with ridiculous ways to try to find Loki without letting Odin or Frigga know he lost his brother. After a week had passed, Thor was very worried and got it into his head that the dragon must have somehow gotten revenge on them by taking Loki since the sword was missing as well. They went back to the dragon's lair and got their asses handed to them. Odin had to come and rescue them, giving up one of Asgard's treasures from the Vault to the dragon. Odin and Frigga immediately ask Heimdall to find Loki and send the group to Midgard to fetch Loki.


	4. Chapter 4

“Loki!” Thor boomed, smiling from ear to ear and rushing towards the pair. “We thought the dragon had taken you! Heimdall showed us that you were on Midgard of all places. We’re here to take you home.”

Loki’s hands glowed with the energy of an uncast spell as he angrily told them, “Leave me at once. I have no desire to return with you. Midgard has been more of a home to me than Asgard has ever been.”

“You want to stay on Midgard?” Sif asked in disbelief. “Have you completely lost it? Come with us immediately. The Allfather and Queen Frigga are expecting you.”

“I’m not coming. Now leave. I won’t ask again.”

“But Loki! Odin took away Mjolnir because of your little vacation to this backwater realm. You must return.” Volstagg tried. 

Loki turned to him, rage flowing through his veins. He teleported behind him, placing a dagger at his throat to drag him away from the group. He then teleported to the dragon’s mountain and flung him as close to the maw of the lair as he could before returning. 

Tony spoke up to defend Loki, leaving him speechless. “Anybody else want to say something stupid? How the fuck is it Loki’s fault that Thor got his hammer taken away by the All Daddy. Also, how dare you all? You break into my home and then immediately insult my boyfriend?”

Loki’s breath hitched at that. A small insecure part of him had still wondered if Tony would leave him for Thor but Tony was publicly declaring their courtship for everyone to see. 

“Thor, I do not know how to get it into your stupidly thick skull but I do not want to go anywhere you’re going. You laugh in the face of danger. You never listen to me until things have gone to Hel and you nearly got us all killed when we faced the dragon. I’m tired of always being dragged along on your adventures while being left to clean up the mess. You make fun of my magic and you lot never talk about what I’ve done to save you all countless times. I left Asgard. I cast a spell to take me to the place in the Nine Realms where you’d be least likely to find me and you’d be unable to make me leave. You know how accurate my spells are. I’m not going back with you.”

Thor’s face fell and thunderclouds began gathering in the sky. Within seconds, rain was pouring down onto the city. Tony took a defensive position beside him but surprisingly, Thor spoke in a conciliatory tone, “I will leave you for now brother. I know your counsel has saved us innumerous times and I regret not listening to it earlier. I did not mean to hurt you, the adventures were supposed to be light fun but I see I’ve hurt you grievously. I apologize for that and I hope one day we can reconcile.”

Sif looked ready to cut Loki in half with her sword but Hogun simply guided her away. Loki and Tony watched as Heimdall opened the Bifrost and they were gone as soon as they had came. The storm dissipated and Tony gave him a long hug, expressing gratitude and relief that Loki had stayed. Loki kissed him softly and sweetly trying to convey how firm he was in his decision to stay. 

Tony peeled himself out of the suit and they ended up cuddling on the couch, too tired to do anything else. Tony had his back flush against Loki’s front and Loki was holding him, fingers tracing light patterns into the arc reactor. They spent so long spooning that Loki had nearly dozed off when Tony turned to face him, his position precarious on the couch. 

Loki snaked an arm around Tony’s waist to ensure he didn’t fall. Tony spoke, “I think your spell knew we would get together and that once we did, you wouldn’t want to leave.”

“I think you’re right. Falling into you was the best thing that could have ever happened to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp I don't love this ending but it is an ending. Loki continues to support Tony through his nightmares and PTSD and sets an example for Tony on how to take care of himself (eat, sleep). Tony continues to assuage Loki's insecurities from growing up on Asgard. They both think they've never been so well understood by someone else. They go public with their relationship on Earth and they fight along side each other whenever there's a threat. Thor is sent to Midgard as a banishment and after learning a lot, reaches out to Loki and they reconcile. 
> 
> If anybody wants to take this idea and have Loki return to Asgard because Odin said so or something and fast forward a few years to the invasion where Tony is the only one that realizes Loki is brainwashed and desperately tries to save him and figure out who's really behind it, absolutely go for it. I already have one massive fic I need to work on. 
> 
> short fic idea based on prompts
> 
> OR Tony has ability to make water boil. Funds the Avengers who have more “useful” flashy powers. Loki is a villain. He kidnaps Stark to lure out the Avengers and traps him in ice. Tony wants no part in this and melts it. Loki takes interest and Tony goes dark (regarding the civil war conflict about Bucky)


End file.
